Historically slide valves for fluidic controls have been very large weighty units designed to provide a controllable non-leaking selective interconnection of the various lines which are fed into the valve. The valves themselves are complex devices needing multiple intricate machining operations and subsequent maintenance in order to insure continual satisfactory performance. These valves are thus of significant size, weight and cost. These combine to limit the number of applications for such valves.